


9 hours and 52 minutes to you

by sk1ttleswastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Barely slept because my mind is thrumming with ideas, Boys In Love, Colorblind Gogy, Denial, Dreams, First Kiss, Fluff, George gets his apple juice ;), George is narrating, Help, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oml I totally forgot to add patches in, Oreos, Poor Sapnap, Sapnap out here third wheeling, Slight Cursing, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sorry!, Takes place in Florida, There will be no smut I don't do that here, Um yeah ok byeeeee, What-If, dreamnotfound, fluff?, i don't know how many chapters, i don't know what else to put, i'm terrible at summarizes, male male relationship, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1ttleswastaken/pseuds/sk1ttleswastaken
Summary: George wakes up on Friday, June 29th. Realizing he had fallen hard for his best friend he makes his way to Florida to meet Dream. George got himself into a pit that might be too hard to get out of and not believing that his best friend feels the same, hurts himself and Dream in the process.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), georgenotfound and dream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Silence and realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Fanfic!!! (woooo) Ok, anyways I started this as a way to feed my hunger for writing and to just do it for fun. I'm not sure if I'll continue on this, but I know that I want to write a couple more chapters! So, if you want to come along for the ride then thanks! :D
> 
> And I'd like everyone to know that if Dream or George ever say that they are not ok with shipping or anything along those lines, I will immediately take this down.
> 
> (Note- I might end up editing this, deleting parts or adding parts that I do/ don't like )
> 
> Alright, I'll stop typing, enjoy!!!

**Alarm 6:50:**

_You better be waking up idiot!!!!!!_

_God, why is it so early..._ wait. What day is it?Friday _...the 29th. Why does that day seem important?_

George sat up in bed, using what little amount of light came through the curtains to maneuver his way through his bedroom to the bathroom. He stared into his reflection, looking at a man with a bad case of bed head and clouded, tired eyes. Then everything hit him like a punch to the gut.

_I’m flying to America today... to meet Dream._

***

After finally waking up enough to register everything and get ready for the long day, George remembered staying up until 1am last night panicking over, well flying to a different _continent_ . So many emotions were going through his mind, mainly excitement and anxiety. So many _What if_ ’s running through his head. _What if the flight crashes? What if my luggage gets lost? What if Dream hates me? What if I make a fool of myself? ...What if I expose myself?_

_Uh, where did that one come from…?_

George takes a deep breath, turning the faucet on, the icy chill running over his sweaty palms and soft skin. _It was way too early for these thoughts, I should have booked a later flight_. He waddled his way through the dark to his bed and grabbed his phone sitting on his nightstand. 

Twitter had gone ballistic when Dream and George had said they were meeting up with each other for 2 weeks. Fans constantly bombarding him with questions about the meet up, getting overly excited about it, and those who just don’t believe it’s happening. Most of the fans think it’ll be a repeat of the “vlog meetup”. He closed twitter to open up his dms and saw the last messages shared between Dream and himself.

**Dreamie:** If your to mean I’m shipping you back

_you wish you could get rid of me_

**Dreamie:** always

_wow thanks a lot dream_

**Dreamie:** my pleasure :)

_whatever, night_

**Dreamie:** goodnight george

George huffed a laugh holding the memory of texting Dream late at night close to his heart. It should have hit him sooner but when you're as dense as a brick wall, the truth shocks you. It shocks you to your core. 

He knew, deep down what these feelings were, for sometime now, but sitting here thinking about it has his heart beating faster. The more he thinks of all the times Dream made him smile. All the times he’s laughed and blushed, sitting in his gaming chair listening to the sound of his morning voice. His stomach feels like it’s holding millions of tiny bugs squirming for a way out. He’s never felt like this before, only the slight pull at his heart, the slight increase of his heart beat. George never felt this way for someone so close to him. 

It scares him.

It scares him to the deep parts of his soul, George has fallen so deep into a pit that he can’t find a way out. 

In the dark morning, sitting on the edge of his bed. Listening to the distant traffic and light chirps of birds outside his window, he realizes. Clutching his phone, knuckles gone white, he mutters to himself, for the universe and the quiet peace of the world beyond to know the truth.

“I love him…”

_Oh shi-_

  


_***_

  
  


George made his way through security with ease only panicking when his shoe lace wouldn’t untie. Trying in vain to forget about the realization earlier that morning he sits down in his seat.

As he waited for his flight to take off he checked his dms one last time before turning on airplane mode. He had no texts from dream, a part of him disappointed. _Why am I upset? It’s literally 3:47 in Florida._

_You're upset because you want to spend time with him_ , a small voice in his head says. It’s ridiculous, _I’m on my way to see him, then I’ll get to spend everyday with him._

George huffs, closing his eyes he takes a deep breath, shoving the buzzing thoughts off to the side. There's no point in thinking these thoughts when his best friend didn't return these feelings.

He checked his messages with Sapnap, re-reading the texts they had sent back and forth while George was waiting to board his plane. Mainly it was George telling Sapnap to go to bed and his friend being too stubborn to listen. The last message was Sap saying “ _sleep is for the weak”_ and George telling him he was stupid. The text was either ignored by Sapnap or he had fallen asleep while texting. 

George took a deep breath and looked out the window waiting to fly into the clouds and say goodbye to England for a while. He started to zone out thinking about the _What if_ ’s, his heart rate picking up.

_Everything is fine. It’s gonna go great...yeah and hey if you screw it up you have Sapnap and Bad to hel-_

_“ Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for flying with us today. The forecast is light rain and a wonderful 28 degrees Celsius and 84 degrees Fahrenheit. We have a long flight today, a total of 9 hours and 45 minutes. Please stay in your seats when the seat belt sign…”_

_Oh lord, 9 hours. This is going to be a loooong flight._

  
  


***

George, 9 hours and 52 minutes later, severely jetlagged, and in need of a decent meal, grabs his carry on bag and does a once over of his small cramped seat. _How did I manage to sit there for almost 10 hours?!_

He makes his way off the plane and breathes in the smell of fresh air, mixed with the delicious aroma from the restaurants along the side of the terminals. He took one look outside and decided he didn’t like how bright and burning the sun looked. 

“I’m going to be cooked alive out there…” George mumbled, as he made his way to a bathroom to change into the shorts Dream told him he should pack. Sending a silent thanks to Dream he went into the bathroom. 

  
  


***

“Where are you? I’m outside sweating like a popsicle.”

George chuckled as Dream started complaining more about the humidity. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one complaining about the weather, Mister Florida?”

“Well- Ok, look I don’t go outside that often _and_ you chose the hottest day of the year to fly here!” George laughed harder not caring if the people around him gave him skeptical looks. He was going to see his best friend that he’s known for _3 years_ , how are you not meant to be seeping with joy?

“Oh! I see my bag, I’ll be out in a minute or two.”

“Mmm I’ll be waiting.”

He hefted his bag off the conveyor belt and started wheeling it towards the sliding glass doors. He paused for a moment gathering his feelings and putting a tight rein on them. He was not about to expose his feelings to his best friend. George closed his eyes for a second sucking in a breath and walked through the doors.

The first thing he noticed was the humidity already starting to sweat his socks off. “Lord, why is it so humid here?!” He heard Dream wheezing on the other end of the phone. 

“Welcome to Florida!” The sun blinding his vision for a moment before he started scanning his surroundings, watching families greet each other with warm embraces. Dream took a breath, most likely seeing George before he could find Dream.

I mean come on, he wasn’t given much to look for, dirty blonde hair. Ok most people have that hair color, it’s pretty common. Green eyes... _ok this is just stupid, I can’t even see green._ Dream’s tall, with a terrible shoe game, he had barely anything to go off of. As George is scanning the people around him he sees someone standing apart from others. 

They stand next to a car, he assumes it’s theirs. The first thing he sees is a lopsided smiley face on a hoodie, George swears he’s seen it before. Jet lag taking over his eyes slowly meets the strangers, already staring back at him. He takes in the shape of their jaw, the dip of their lips. The dark swirling yellow eyes that pierce into his soul. Noticing how the hair shades part of the man's eyes and how soft and fluffy it looks. His face is bright with the brightest grin he’s ever seen, smile lines that shine. There’s only one way to describe the man in front of him.

_His ugly ass best friend_ –

_What?! No! Sapnap,_ I’m _telling the story. Go back_ _to whatever hole you crawled out of._

_But George, come on. You need to add some spice to it!_

_Ahg, Sapnap. Shoo! Be gone!_

_Wait! Waitwaitwait. What if I give you 3 oreos? Hmm?_

_No._

_Pwease Georgie?_

_...8 oreos and you got a deal._

_4._

_6, take it or leave it._

_Fine! 6 oreos, but I get to narrate the story in the future._

_Whatever, Sap. Now shoo._

_Alright, finally. Where was I? Oh right,_

**Dream.**

His best friend.

A beautiful human being, _inside and out._

“Hey,” The man in front of him says, George not realizing he had slowly made his way to Dream. Pulled like a magnet to it’s matching pair. 

“Hi”

Both men are smiling like crazed teenagers seeing the world from a different angle for the first time in their lives.

Love does strange things to those who open their hearts.


	2. Stars and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream get closer as the first couple days go by. And a special guest arrives.
> 
> (how the duck do you summarize chapters without giving everything away)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first off, wth did ya'll come from?! I literally just did this as a joke and then 3 fucking hundred of you showed up.
> 
> Um, here just take the next chapter, before I drop kick it to mars >:(
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Welcome to my humble abode!” Dream, waving his arms dramatically, says showing off the small hallway that leads out into the main living space. He kicks his shoes off as George follows suit, taking his shoes off with care. 

“It’s...homey?” The walls were sparse with stray paintings mixed with pictures. The ceilings were held high, tall archways branching off to a small dining room, a long hallway and the living room. Glancing into the dining room, only a long table colored a dark velvet brown with matching seats sat in the middle. The room left untouched other than a painting of the ocean.

“Why thank you, I try. Your room is down that hallway, to the left. The bathroom is across from your room. Uh, let’s see...oh and if you need anything just let me know or look around for it.” George takes in everything Dream said and the room they walk into. He nods while walking down the hall to his room, passing another door he assumes is his friend’s.

“Also, George,” He turns around, looking into Dream’s eyes waiting for him to continue. “If you break anything you're paying for it.”

With the widest grins he’s ever seen, Dream looks to him and winks, then plops down onto the couch. George short-circuiting, turns around faster than light. Face brighter than a car light.

_ Oh my god, oh my god. Oh. My. God. _

Closing the door behind him, he walked in long strides to the bed, collapsing down onto the soft sheets. Closing his eyes to collect himself, George sits up frowning. 

_ Why did he wink at me? He could have just said not to break anything and left it at that.  _

Burying his face into his hands, he mutters. _ “What have I gotten myself into…” _

  
  


***

  
  


After setting himself up in the guest bedroom, George padded out into the living room, glancing at Dreams screen as he went by. Seeing a text chain between someone, before the screen goes black and is shoved away from sight. 

"What are you thinking about doing? I know you're probably jetlagged as hell so I'll let you choose." George rounds the corner of the couch, clearing away the frown from seconds before.  _ Why’d he hide his screen?  _ Choosing to ignore it, he responds.

"I dunno. I feel like hell, I want to sleep but my stomach says I need food. Like right now, so…" He looks over to Dream already staring at him. His facial expression clouded before his typical grin forms.  _ Huh. _

"Yeah we can do that, what are you craving? Pizza, sushi, tacos, we got it all," Waving his arms in a grand jester.  _ He really likes to use hand gestures, it's cute. _

Mentally slapping himself, George looked away for a couple of seconds. Dream assuming he's thinking about a decision, when in reality he's collecting all his wandering thoughts. 

"Uh, I-I suppose pizza is fine,"  _ Way to go, now you sound like a frog choking on their tongue. _ The british man collecting himself, lets out a rushed excuse. “Can we order it? I don’t feel like going out into the heat.”

"Yeah, what type?" Dream nods, while pulling his phone out to call a pizza place.

"Pepperoni and meat."

"Mm, good choice. Alright, I'll be in the kitchen calling, holler if you need anything," Leaving George to sit on the couch, Dream walks through a wide archway into the kitchen. 

Sitting still for a minute, he realizes everything at once. Everything playing like a record on repeat. Flying to Florida, meeting a Dream, coming into his house, hearing and seeing him. Listening to the conversation in the next room over, George smiles. It all feels so domestic.

It feels like home.

  
  


***

  
  


The pizza arrived within the next 45 minutes, George practically drooling at the aroma filling the room. Both men sit down on stools next to each other. Already halfway through his first slice, he makes a moaning noise in approval. Face immediately going beet red from embarrassment, while Dream's face is beet red from wheezing a lung up.

"I-  _ George _ ! Wha- what the hell!" Managing a half-sentence through his wheezing fit, George shuffles awkwardly, suppressing the part of himself that is overwhelmed with joy for being the one to make Dream laugh. 

"Uh, can we just ignore that?" Chuckling out a response, he rubs the back of his neck with his greasy hand. George makes a disgusted, shocked face. "Oh my God,  _ why _ ?!"

This only makes Dream laugh harder, turning into a coughing fit, gasping for air. "You're- you're the _ stupidest _ person-," Dream tries to say, only making his voice sound worse. "I can't!"

"Oh my God…," George mumbles under his breath, trying to hide his rising laugh. Failing miserably, a weird snorting noise coming out of his mouth instead. ((Techno that you?))

Both men double over laughing harder than they have ever laughed before. 

The moment was interrupted by Dream's phone ringing, Sapnap's face visible on the screen. Collecting themselves, they answer the call, beaming smiles.

“What’s up losers? Having fun without me?”

George rolls his eyes, speaking up first. “Yeah, we are. Jealous _sapitus-napitus_?”

Sapnap makes stuttering sounds on the other end, sending them into more laughter. If George could stop time he would. He’d stay in this moment forever, taking in the sounds of his best friends laughing and being stupid together. Looking to his left, Dream still trying to contain himself, George takes a moment to admire the man he fell for.

_ He truly is beautiful _ . Dreams face lit up from the slowly setting sun outside the windows giving his eyes a glowing golden effect. His cheeks a tinted red from laughing, noticing the small dotted freckles around his eyes and nose. His lips forming a grin, showing his almost perfect, pearly white teeth. The grin fades into a small smile. George looked up into his friend’s eyes, finding Dream staring at him with a fond smile plastered on his face. He returns the smile, basking in the joy he gets from just looking at Dream.  _ Absolutely beautiful. _

“...Uh,  _ helllooo _ , earth to the lovers! I’m still here!” Sapnap screeches, bringing George back out of his daydreaming. Shaking his head slightly, he turns away from Dream to look at the phone, humming in response. 

“You guys went quiet for, like, 3 minutes. I thought you hung up on me or something…” Oh.  _ Was it really that long _ ? It felt like time went by so quickly. 

“Oh sorry about that, I guess we zoned out.” Dream glanced at George, his face holding that same stupid grin. 

“Uh-huh, yeah sure. If you're just gonna stare into each other's eyes lovingly the whole time I’m on the call, then I’m leaving.” Hearing the sound of shuffling from the other end, George and Dream both shout in protest to not leave.

“Why’d you call Sapnap?” Cutting to the chase, Dream questions Sapnap, his grin returning to a small smile. “Did you miss us that much?”

“I  _ called _ because I wanted to see how George was faring out in the Sahara desert.” Sapnap chuckled at his own joke and Dream joined in. 

“It’s not  _ that  _ hot-”

“Uh-no, I object. Sapnap is correct on this one,” George interrupting Dream, looking to his friend, mumbling for only him to hear. “for once in his life.”

A wicked grin forming over Dream’s lips. George tries to look anywhere but at Dream, hoping he can’t see the longing written all over his features. Calming his wired nerves, he grabs his last slice of pizza to distract him. 

When he looks back over to Dream, he sees that same clouded expression. His lips pulled into a slight frown, that’s quickly replaced by a smile. The moment is gone too soon for George to really question it. 

Jet-lag had really started to set in, now that he’d gotten food into his system. “I think it’s nap time.”

“Aww little baby Gogy’s gonna go to snoozie town.” Stating in a baby voice, it’s evident that Sapnap is grinning. George flips Dream's phone off, pizza in his right hand, middle finger up on his left.

“Hey! Don’t flip my phone off, it has feelings too!” Dream whines in protest, Sapnap catching on to what George did lets out a war cry, swearing profanities at him. 

George gets up to put his plate in the sink, offering to take Dreams. Hiding his rising smile, responding sarcastically. “Phones don’t have feelings, Dream. And you saying that makes me feel like you  _ named _ your phone, too.”

“Maybe I did!” Dreams states, matter-of-factly. George gives Dream a leveled stare waiting for what he has to say next. “Good ol’ Shanya here says you're being mean.”

“ _ Shanya?! _ ” Out of all the names, he chose  _ Shanya _ .  _ Huh, ok then. _

“What,” Completely forgetting about Sapnap in the background, Dream stands up, walking to George. The height difference that  _ definitely _ wasn’t clear before became the first thing he noticed.  _ Shit, he’s tall _ . Dream leaning into his personal space, stares into his eyes, something like mischief shining bright. “You don’t like the name, Georgie?”

Frozen in this position, slightly leaning back, the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. The pet name caused something in him to stir, George’s face heating up. His mouth speaking before he can't process what's happening. 

“I’d prefer Gogy,” Breathing out the words, only for Dream to hear. 

One second Dream is staring into his eyes the next they leave, flicking to his lips then back up. The british man thought he imagined it, standing frozen in place. Both men are ever so slightly leaning into each other, not even realizing what's happening. Their bodies take over as their minds try to keep up with what’s happening.

“Stop eye fucking. I’m still here, you morons.” Sapnap snapping them out of the trance, Dream pulls away first. Any emotion of what just happened, Dream seemed to hide it. His friend goes back to the dishes, while George feels like he’s going to burn alive. He turns around and leaves the kitchen.

Hearing Dream start to tell Sapnap that they zoned out  _ again _ , George makes his way to the bathroom. Hoping that the cold water will calm him down. Part of him knowing he shouldn’t just run away, the other half gone completely static. White noise taking over his hearing.

_ Whatthefuc- _

  
  


***

  
  


The next two days pass in a blur, Dream buying the excuse of ‘being too tired and jetlagged to do anything  _ extreme _ ’. George constantly questioned the moment in the kitchen over and over again. Sitting on the couch scrolling through twitter, the scene plays through his head again for the 16th time today.  _ When can I get a break _ ?

Dream laughs at something on the tv, sending vibrations through his core. They weren’t sitting so close their shoulders were touching, although there wasn’t more than 6 inches of emptiness between them. Despite what happened the other day, he liked being close to Dream. 

Turning his head after noticing George’s eyes on him, his friend shoots an eyebrow up. Realizing he had been staring longer than he thought, George snaps his head back to his phone. 

“You ok?” Hearing the concern in Dream’s voice makes something in him stir. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Not looking up to see the frown forming on his friend’s face he continues to scroll through twitter. Feeling Dream inch closer, he instinctively shimmies away. 

“Did I do something wrong?” At the way Dream’s voice lowers in tone, he immediately looks up. Dream angled closer to him than he thought, noses centimeters away from each other. The memory of the other day flashes through his mind once again. 

“What?” George, dumbfounded asks, his breath mingling with Dream’s. Looking into those already familiar yellow eyes that look amber in the dark light of the living room. The TV becomes white noise in the background, only focusing on his rapid heart rate pounding in his ears.  _ Can he hear my heart beating _ ?

“You’ve been acting strange. Are you sure you're not sick or something?”

_ I feel like I’m sick.  _

“No, I’m not sick,” lies.“Just tried,” more lies.

Dream looks into his eyes for a minute longer, a strange look passing over them. He just wants to know what is going through Dream’s head. 

Dream pulls away first, mumbling. “Alright, It is getting late if you want to go to bed…” Looking back up from checking the time, Dream trails off in thought. 

Suddenly like a light bulb lit up in his friend’s brain, Dream’s face explodes into a grin. “Or we could go down to the beach that’s not too far from here, if you're not to tired."

He thinks about it, the sand under his feet, the stars and moon looming over them. It all seems peaceful. 

George getting pulled out of his daydream, noticing that his friend had started to ramble on about why it would be a good idea. Dream weighing the pros and cons of going.

“There won’t be as many people, for one, and the sun won’t be out, so no sunburns. The tide would be pretty hig-”

“Yes.”

“What? Wait, really?” George could feel the excitement thrumming through his veins. Just seeing Dream happy made  _ him _ happy. His smile grew wider as he responded.

“Yeah, It sounds like fun.”

So that was that. 

Both men, 45 minutes later, were running through the waves. Screeching and laughing their heads of like toddlers on a sugar high. The stars and the moon watching down on them, seeming to grow brighter the more their smiles grew. 

Everything felt right.  _ This feels right _ .

  
  


***

_ (pov change) _

  
  


Riding along the interstate, Sapnap sings his heart out to ‘I want it that way’, Karl on call with him, cutting in and out due to the bad reception.  _ Only 2 more hours. George, Dream, here I come _ . Grinning like a mad man he sucks in what seems like all the air in the car, waiting for the next song on the radio to play.

“So you really didn’t tell them you were coming?” Karl’s screen freezing in and out as he asks the question. Glancing at his phone, Sapnap responds honestly.

“Nope, those two love birds need me. They would end up going the whole 2 weeks without ever confessing their undying love.”  _ I mean  _ honestly  _ how blind are they?! _

_ Sapnap, I’m sitting right here. I let you tell this part of the story, don’t make me take your privileges back. _

_ Ok, ok. Sorry mom. _

The drive was nice, Karl being there for most of it. Other than having to stop and rest last night, everything was going smoothly. He only got in an  _ almost _ accident twice, but hey nothing can stop this sexy hunk o-

_ Sapnap! Stop. _

_ My bad. My bad, eh...let’s just skip to the meet up. _

It was around four in the afternoon, Sapnap having pulled up George’s stream that started around an hour ago. His friend was just running around on a random minecraft server, Dream chasing after him. 

The stop light turned flashing yellow, he turned into the neighborhood that is housing his friends. Karl had said his goodbyes a couple minutes ago, leaving Sapnap to his own thoughts.

Checking the address on his phone with the house in front of him, he pulled into the driveway. George and Dream still yelling at each other on the stream, the viewers placing bets and throwing out pog champs. Turning his car off and hooping out of the car, he goes to grab his suitcase. He heads up to the door.

He paused before pressing the doorbell. The faint sound of its ringing runs through the stream. Trying to hide his giddiness he listens as his friends share confused words. Both of their minecraft characters forgotten about, had gone limp. 

“Amazon?” George asks Dream confused, probably looking towards his friend for an answer. 

“No…? I didn’t order anything, I’ll go check what it is.” George starts talking to chat as Sapnap closes his phone, preparing himself.

The door opens, showing Dream standing there, a confused look written all over his face. Sapnap grins, standing there awkwardly.

“Sapnap, what are you doing here?!” Dream comes outside closing the door behind him. Sapnap’s grin falters for a second, questioning if this was a good idea.

“Well, I thought since you two are dense bricks, I would come here to get the two of you to confess your love to each other,” Stating it the way it was caused Dream to flinch, too many emotions flitting across his face.

“Nick...He won’t ever like me that way, ok? We’re just  _ friends _ .” Dream says the last word with so much venom. Sapnap’s grin turning into a frown, looking into his best friend's eyes, finding hurt, love, and longing. 

“Clay. Listen to me, he does,” Dream hearing his name seems to actually take in Sapnap’s words. “Yeah yeah, I know you’ll never let that sink into your brain, but listen. I just want you two to be happy.” Gripping Dream’s shoulders, having to look up some due to the height difference, he gives his most honest look he can. 

“Let’s just go inside,” The Florida man opens the door to the house. “We can surprise George and our fans of your arrival.” Putting his trademark grin back on, Dream leads them down the hall. 

Choosing to leave that conversation behind them they head towards his friend’s home office. The door opens showing George, slightly hunched over looking at Dreams monitor, twitch chat going crazy with questions.

“Look! I found this loser camping out on the side of the road.” Dream presented Sapnap, arms opening in a grand gesture. George looked over to them, eyes lighting up with confusion, then blooming into excitement.

“Sapnap! What are you doing here?” George asking the same question Dream had asked earlier. 

“I decided that it wasn’t fair that you two got to cuddle without me.” He pouts as George stands up to envelope him in a hug. Pulling away he takes a second to take in his british friend. 

“Dream team meet up?” Dream says from behind them, eyebrow quirking up. All three men chuckling, looking to the monitor that looks about ready to explode from George’s twitch chat.

“Yeah baby!!” All three bursting into whoops and cheers, laughing together for the first time in person. All grinning with pure joy.

Now this, this was going to be the best 2 weeks of their lives.

_ Was that good?  _

_ Yes, Sapnap you did good. _

_ Mmmmy part is better than yours, just saying. _

_ Sapnap, please just leave. _

_...I get it, I'm just the third wheel. _

_ Bye sapnap! _

_ Screw you!! _

**;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ksbdkdkhdkfldhsk uh, hi there if you made it this far, your literally a legend. I had mixed feeling about this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it '-'
> 
> alright bye time to go hide in a hole, au revoir!
> 
> (Ps. If your name is Shanya, sorry bout that, your name is beautiful btw)


	3. Rain and Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a weird dream and ends up becoming detached from his emotions and himself for most of the day. He find he can't sleep and ends up grabbing water to calm his nerves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello there! Sorry that this chapter took longer than the last, I had some difficulty trying to move this piece forward and school got stressful 
> 
> Anyways enjoy this 5k+ chapter where things start to get spicy!
> 
> *Also if you wanna check out my other ff that I posted feel free, it's gonna have some Dnf stuff later on in the series :>

The soft patter of rain hitting the window wakes George from his sleep. Stumbling out of bed, he heads towards the kitchen. Thirst consuming him whole. The edges of his vision blurring together. 

Sitting on the couch, Dream is looking out the grand windows overlooking the small backyard. The rain hitting and smearing down them, mesmerizing George for a second. His friend suddenly starts moving as if someone clicked play. George, forgetting he was headed to the kitchen comes over to sit next to Dream. He moves without thought, without a care in the world.

“Dream? What are you doing?” His voice sounded soft from just waking up. The Florida man had turned his head looking into George’s eyes. He looked so soft, so at peace. Content to sit and watch the rain for hours.

“I was waiting for you,” George cocks his head, confused.  _ This seems odd.  _ Dream turns to face him fully, a grin plastered on his smooth skin. 

"What?”

“Did you not know George?” Dream asks. Still confused he shakes his head. The distance between them seems to disappear. 

“You wanted me to be here,” Dream leans in more, eyes flickering to his lips. The only thing in the world he can see and register is Dream. Dream’s breath hitting his face, Dream’s hand coming to cup his chin, Dream’s eyes shining like cracked embers on a burning fire. 

Noses almost touching, Dream continues to speak. “You wanted me to do this.”

George’s world goes blank, the sound of his hammering heart ringing through him. Dream’s lips are on his, moving slow at first. George is taken back by how soft they feel against his, how they fit so perfectly together. 

He kisses back with more force, wanting and needing Dream. His hands running through Dream’s hair, pulling him closer. Wanting this to be real, wanting this to be true. He pulls away, needing air to breath. 

Then Dream is gone. The living room falls down around him, leaving rain to hit against his skin. When it makes contact it sizzles, his skin on fire. It feels as though he’s being burnt alive.

The pain is unbearable, he screams Dream’s name. Hoping, pleading he responds and comes to save him. Curling in on himself, he lays in a pit crying and screaming until his voice is raw. Wanting to escape this feeling, this pain. George doesn’t know how much time passes, it feels as though five minutes have gone by, but at the same time, it feels like eons.

The rain stops abruptly. He looks up, confused, to find himself at the airport, lying on the floor as people maneuver around him. Getting up he looks around, trying to spot that familiar face. 

When he spots Dream he sees him frowning. Running to him feels like years, finally able to reach him, Dream scowls. His body felt like ice, cold to the touch. Completely different to the burning feeling from the rain.

“You're not who I was waiting for,” Dream spat at him with such disdain in his voice, he feels his heart crack. The tears seem to come back, faster than before. 

“W-Who were you waiting for? Am I not good enough?” Shrinking back from Dream’s glare, he sobs more.  _ I just want you to love me. _

“You're a  _ coward _ . You just hide from the world. Waiting for others to do everything for you,” His heart shatters, Dream was bent over him, seething. “You're  _ selfish _ .”

A stabbing pain to his heart.

“You’re  _ pathetic _ .”

A stab, twisted with pain.

“You’re a  _ liar _ .”

Another.

“You’re a–”

“Stop! I–i can’t...please” George managed through the shattered sobs, his voice breaking. Trying to turn away from Dream he found he couldn’t move. Frozen in place by some unspeakable force. 

“I just want to go  _ home _ !” George screams, voice breaking on the last word. Dream’s face is still haunting his blurry vision. Staring down at him with the hate of a thousand gods. 

“What did I  _ do _ ?! Why-  _ why _ !” Sobbing, a blinding bright force caused him to quiet. His eyes clearing, his vision turns a white golden hue. Warmth seeped through him. He felt warm arms on him. 

He welcomed the touch.

***

“George!” Jolting awake, his head aching as he wiped his head to look around him. The scowl on Dream’s face still there when he closed his eyes to calm himself. George covered his eyes, feeling the wetness on his cheeks.

“Hey, hey. It’s ok, your alright,” Sapnap was sitting next to him, rubbing smooth circles on his back. George felt like he was going to vomit all over the sweat soaked sheets. 

“Sapnap,” He flinched at how raw his voice sounded, at how it felt like sandpaper. “ W-water.”

His friend got up quickly to retrieve him a glass of water. Gaining more control over himself, he tried to stop his shaking hands. Shoving them under the sheets hoping that would calm them down. Sapnap got back sooner than he would have hoped.

“Here,” Sapnap held the glass out, waiting for him to grab it. Sitting there for a moment, he slowly brought his hands out from under the covers. Grabbing the glass with shaky hands, he almost spills half the water.

George thanks Sapnap after drinking most of the water. He looked down at his hands, still trembling. They sat there in silence, both waiting for the other to start talking first. 

“...Do you... wanna talk about it? Or, uh, I could just leave–” George cuts him off, shaking his head no. Opting to have someone sit with him, rather than being left alone to his own thoughts. Not knowing where to start he takes a deep breath, collecting his words.

“I-i had a dream, well I suppose a nightmare…” Remembering the first half of the dream, his face turns a dark red. Gulping down his pride he starts to explain the dream turned to nightmare, stumbling and skipping over embarrassing parts.

“And then I felt so warm, like I was under the softest blankets ever made. Next thing I knew, you were shaking me awake,” George looks up to Sapnap, having laid all his insecurities and hopes out in front of him. His friend smiled softly, leaning in to envelope George in a comforting hug.

“It’s ok, I promise. You're safe now.”

Tearing up again he pulls away, the Texas man still holding his shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes. He had never felt this much pain before. Yes, he had break-ups and heartaches in the past, but everything paled in comparison. He’s never been this  _ hooked _ . Wanting and needing things he knew would never be returned. 

“W- _ Why _ ?!...why,” His voice cracks, Sapnap’s face blooming into pain. Tears fell down his face, leaving warm streaks across his cheeks. Being pulled back into a hug, his friend holds him until he’s done crying, whispering that he’s safe and that everything will be okay. The sun had risen by the time they left George’s room, showing a bright blue sky, no clouds in sight. 

No sign of the rain that melted against his skin, burning into his memory. 

Rain will never feel the same. 

***

Sitting at the barstool, glass full of apple juice, George almost forgets about the nightmare. Sapnap sits next to him scrolling through twitter, occasionally laughing and showing his screen to George. It was almost 9 in the morning, having been awake since 5, not able to go back to sleep. Sapnap made sure George knew that he was there and that this was real. Staring out the window, watching a squirrel climb up one of the trees out in the backyard. He was truly out of it.

“So....What do you think we're gonna do today?” Sapnap closed his phone placing it on the counter, raising an eyebrow to George in question. Snapped out of his thoughts, he glanced over at Sapnap, head aching with the movement.

“Oh–um, I don’t know,” His voice didn’t sound so raw anymore, but rather dead. He had tried to sound himself, but found it way more exhausting. 

“Maybe we could go do something indoors, so the sun doesn’t burn you to a crisp,” Sapnap jokes, trying to lighten the mood. George could tell he was putting in a lot of effort, while he wasn’t.

“Yeah, maybe.” A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence, sipping his apple juice to calm his nerves.

“You guys are up early,” Dream stated while walking into the kitchen, going to grab a glass of water. Sapnap shot him a grin.

“So are you, mister  _ ‘I sleep in until noon’ _ ,” They chuckled together, Dream coming over to sit on the stool right of him. George only made eye contact with him once, remembering the feel of his lips on his. His heart rate picked up, Dream’s words echoing through his mind.

Dream was too close, he was too comfortable with being this close. George tried to scoot away without Dream noticing.

“You good?” He glanced up at Dream’s voice, looking into those beautiful amber eyes. Unable to escape the dream from last night he looks back out the window, hoping Dream can’t see his cheeks flushing.

“Yeah, never been better,” George looks out over the greenery, seeing Dream shift in the corner of his eye. 

“We’ve been up for awhile, probably just the morning exhaustion kicking in,” He looks to Sapnap, giving him a thankful smile. His friend returns it then looks behind him to Dream, grin forming over his features.

They lapse into a simi-comfortable silence, Dream every now and again moving too close, causing George to move towards Sapnap. He has no idea how he is going to get through the day when getting through the morning seems unbearable. Finally, having enough of moving every minute, he gets up. Putting his glass next to the sink, he grabs his phone and heads to the chair across from the couch.

The next 3 hours pass in a daze of youtube videos and staring out the window. Making sure to not look to the couch, knowing it will only bring longing and the feeling of bile rise in his throat. Sapnap had come over to sit on the end of the couch closest to George, Dream choosing the love seat next to the tv. 

“Oh, my mom asked if they could come over for dinner tomorrow. They're gonna bring Patches too, since her surgery went well,” Everyone glanced up to look at one another. “If you guys are ok with that…?”

“Yeah that’s fine,” George responded, while Sapnap responded with, “Yes! We get to see the infamous Patches!”

Dream smiled, turning back to his phone, George’s eyes only lingered a couple more seconds. Savoring the serotonin boost it gave him, before he forced his eyes away. Cold shame runs through him.

“George and I were thinking maybe we should do something indoors today,” Sapnap started talking to Dream, knowing he was listening. “So we don’t get cooked alive.”

“Ok,” The sound of Dream’s laugh ringing through his ears. “What are you guys thinking of doing?”

“Hmm, well we could go shopping, or something more relaxed,” His friend pondered, Sapnap looked over to him. “What do you think,  _ Gogy _ ?”

“I’m fine with whatever,” He replied, ignoring the nickname, and sat up so he wasn’t slouched over. “Somewhere quiet might be nice, my headache won’t be too happy somewhere that has screaming children.”

“So, you're saying we should fly Tommy out here?” Sapnap had a stupid grin on, making George rolls his eyes at his antics. 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Voice dripped with sarcasm. His eyes looked to Dream’s, needing his reassurance and reactions to sooth him. Dream was back to scrolling through his phone, so he allowed himself to stare a little bit longer. The sun that was pouring in through the window made him look ethereal. His eyes were a soft amber-yellow under the bright sun, his skin looked tanner than normal, his lips a soft pink that were slightly chapped. George, getting side tracked, thought of how Dream’s lips would feel against his, wondering if they would feel like they did in the dream. 

The pain in his chest made it hard to breath, finding that everything seemed to get overwhelmingly hot. Breathing in and out, his heart rate sped up, he couldn't take his eyes off of Dream. He felt like he was going to explode. 

He didn’t register Sapnap asking him if he was alright, didn’t register Dream looking up into his eyes. He didn’t register how his friend’s moved over to him, their panic growing the more George tried to suck in air, finding the oxygen in the room suffocating. He could only focus on his racing heart and counting the small flecks of light yellow in Dream’s eyes. Becoming more aware of everything going on around him, he heard Sapnap telling him to breathe in and out. 

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out through his mouth, he slowly calmed down. Still holding Dream’s gaze, his heart didn’t stop hammering in his chest. Dream hadn’t spoken a word, only holding his hand, gripping it tight in his grasp. George could feel how their hands fit together, Dream’s being slightly more calloused than his. He wondered if he’d ever hold his hands again or if they would slip away, taken from him. 

“I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Dream spoke softly, somehow knowing the thoughts going through his head. George didn’t hear in that moment how Dream’s voice held so much more meaning than he would know. Both staying there, looking into one another’s eyes, not wanting to be the first to move and break the spell.

***

It was around 2 in the afternoon, all three men had decided to make sandwiches for lunch and ended up picking where they would go. A museum seemed interesting, albeit boring, but they figured it would be fun in each other’s company. It was only a half hours drive, Sapnap had called shotgun, George preferring to sit in the back either way. After the events of that morning, that they all silently agreed not to mention, they needed a distraction. 

“Three adult tickets, please,” Dream, having drawn the short stick had to do all the talking, Sapnap and George hanging back, bickering about why a hotdog is called a hotdog. His friend came back over, tickets in hand, started passing them out. 

When they got inside Sapnap grabbed a map, stating, “I’m the map keeper,” sticking his tongue out. Huddled around each other to look at the map, they came to the conclusion that they would head in a circle, going from olden times to now. 

Soon finding out that it was in fact boring, they started pointing out characteristics on some of the statues and stuffed animals that looked like each other. Every now and then one of them would end up lagging behind looking at one of the pieces, and end up getting jump scared by the other two. The map, being quite confusing, they also soon found out that they had started in the 18th century, and ended up just choosing to wander. 

George ended up lingering on a painting of a mountain side, seeing the way the painter stroked the brush against the canvas, and with little amounts of color he could see. He stood there admiring the artwork for a second longer. Realizing that his friend’s had left for the third time, he was prepared for them to scare him. Walking into the next exhibition, shoulder’s tensing, he saw that they had entered the ‘ _ Age of the Dinosaurs _ ’ as labeled on a sign hanging from the high ceilings.

Hands grabbed him from behind, his vision going dark. He could hear Dream whisper in his ear, “Ohhh~ Georgie.” 

“Haha. Very funny Dream.”

The hands let go, instead turning him around, forcing him to look into Dream’s eyes. His friend’s lower lip jutted out, pouting as George crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Don’t give me that look,” George rolled his eyes as Dream’s pout twitched, threatening to turn into a smile.

“What look?” Dream’s face somehow frowned more. George only scoffed lightheartedly, turning away, but Dream shot his arms out forcing him to stand still. George could feel Dream’s gaze on him as he tried to look at anything but his friend’s stupidly handsome face. He tried squirming away, but to no avail. Dream wouldn’t let him go until he would look into his eyes.

“Dream...Can you let go?” George finally meeting Dream’s gaze found his face stern. 

“No.”

Baffled, George sputtered, “Why?”

“Because I’m trying to figure out what is going on in that silly little brain of yours.” Dream grinned down at George, finally letting go. George took a step back, putting space between them. Mentally getting a grip on his emotions and thoughts.

They walked farther into the exhibit, eye’s snagging on the giant T-rex skeletal in the middle of the room. It’s mouth opened, ready to chomp down at any moment.

“Now this is a cool exhibit.” Dream stated, standing next to him. He glanced over, looking over Dream’s face, watching as the spotlight colors of dark blues and yellows hovered over his features. He turned back to the T-Rex, not wanting those familiar butterflies to arise again.

“Yeah, it is.”

***

The sun was setting low on the horizon as the three men walked along the beach in silence. They decided that the museum was a terrible idea and they left soon after they entered the ‘ _ Age of the Dinosaurs _ ’ exhibit. Sapnap had thrusted his phone into Dream’s face, demanding that he take them to a sea side restaurant. And so they did.

“I think I stuffed myself too full…” Sapnap groaned, he splashed up some water from an incoming wave, getting a surprised yelp from George. Dream smirked, watching as Sapnap giggled at how much the brit got worked up about getting a  _ few _ drops on him.

“Well that’s what happens when you order  _ two  _ meals,” Dream stated, giving Sapnap a flashy grin.

“You have no room to talk, Dream,” Sapnap’s finger pointed right in between Dream’s eyes. “ You got  _ two  _ meals, as well.”

“Well I’m not the one complaining.” Dream retorted back, sticking his tongue out. 

George groaned, waiting for them to stop bickering. Which, ultimately made it worse, because both of them turned on him instead.

“Aww is George still upset that I got water on him,” Sapnap asked, making puppy dog eyes. Asking in a baby voice, “Does he need a towel-wowl?” 

Dream backed Sapnap up, cheering him on. George just scoffed, turning away so they couldn't see his rising smile. Looking up towards the sunset gave him a different perspective on things. He could never truly see the way others saw the beautiful shade of colors blending together, but he still admired it in his own way. Getting lost in thought, staring out at the sun, he didn’t see the splashed up wave coming towards him.

The water was still warm from earlier that day, so luckily it wasn’t freezing. The little pebbles and bits of sand clung to his skin, as did the wet parts of his clothes. His eyes, having closed from shock, shot open, darting around trying to find the source of where the water came from.

As he turned around he was met with two shocked faces, one turning into laughter, the other looking like they were about to shit their pants. 

Dream started sprinting away, Sapnap was doubled over laughing like a maniac. Still high on shock, he set chase after Dream, who started heading ankle deep into the water.

“George, c’mon we can talk about this,” They were facing each other, Dream with his hands up in surrender. He figured since he was already halfway soaked, there was no point in trying to stay dry. George grinned at Dream, before tackling him to the ground.

The first thing he noticed was how his shirt was stuck to him like a second skin now, soaked and dripping with water. The next thing George realized was that his hands were sinking into the sand underneath the water. Then it hit him, he was laying on top of Dream, faces mere inches away.

Dream’s hair was clung to his forehead, his skin was glowing under the setting sun. His wide eyes were locked on George’s, both of them not moving. 

“Uh–Hi,” Dream whispered suddenly, causing George to giggle. His friend’s face lit up into a fond smile, the space between them shrinking due to his hands sinking into the sand.

George was about to say something back, but a crashing wave came and knocked him back towards the shore. The shock of water submerging Dream caused him to lift his head up, conking George’s in the process. 

George sat up, his hand flew to his head, trying to soothe the ache. Dream was sputtering up salt water and blinking his eyes trying to get the sting to go away. They could still hear Sapnap laughing in the background, harder than before. George was the first to start giggling, which turned into a full on laugh. Dream joining in, they each took in one another's clothes and expression, laughing harder. Sitting in the sand, water lapping around them, they laughed their heads off. 

George took in the way Dream’s face scrunched up when he laughed, how he doubled over when he wheezed, trying to inhale more air.

He will always love this memory the most. 

***

George found himself staring up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin round and round. It was mesmerizing and distracting. He huffed, sending little stray hair flying. He rolled over checking the clock sitting on the nightstand.  _ 2 _ : _ 46 _ . Sitting up, George figured he might need to walk around, grab some water to try and calm his nerves. 

He opened his door slowly, cringing when it made a slight creaking sound that echoed down the hall. Walking past Sapnap’s room, door wide open, he saw his friend fast asleep. George went over and closed his door for him, earning loud snores in response. Then he padded past Dream’s closed door, stopped for a moment to listen for any sign of life through the door. His chest fell when he heard nothing and continued onto the kitchen.

The cold bite of the kitchen tiles against his bare feet woke him up more. Standing on the tip of his toes, George reached up to grab a tall glass. Spinning around, glass in hand, he walked the few steps to the refrigerator. 

Setting his cup against the dispenser, his mind still clogged from sleep, he pressed it against the back of the alcove. 

Shock hit him first, then panic when the sound of ice came down, clanking against the glass. Pulling his hand away after a few seconds, he stood there frozen. Listening to see if he woke anyone. 

Minutes passed, the house was dead silent. Only his heavy breathing filled the air. 

Exhaling he turned around, going to sit on one of the stools, not caring anymore if he had water in the cup. Lifting his eyes up, George almost dropped the glass.

Dream was standing there, his eyes glossed over with sleep. One of his hands went up to rub at his eyes, squinting through the dark. 

“George?” Dream’s voice was deeper than normal, sleep plaguing his words.

“Yeah?” He whispered out into the dark, quiet kitchen.

“Why are you up so early?” His words slurred together. George moved over to sit down at one of the stools, Dream following suit. 

“Dunno...I just couldn’t sleep,” He shrugged his shoulders, looking to Dream who looked more awake now. A flash of lightning lit up the room for a second, George took in what Dream was wearing. Or lack thereof. His friend only wore shorts, his chest bare. 

Turning away, face gone completely flushed, he coughed. Feeling as though the space between them wasn’t wide enough, he shifted in his seat.

“I guess it’s gonna start raining…” His friend stated, looking out over the backyard. Dream’s eyes came back to meet George’s.

“Yeah,” His voice sounded small in the house, the distant rumble of thunder cracking outside. He looked into Dream’s eyes, searching for any sign of fondness. Squinting his eyes, he shook his head slightly and turned away, staring at his melting ice cubes. 

“...Hey, if–” He glanced towards Dream, finding him staring up at the ceiling in thought. His friend turned back to him, “If you ever want to talk about anything going on, you know that I’m here for you, right?”

George nodded his head, his words stuck to the back of his throat. Dream gave him a small smile and he tried to return it. Guilt blossomed in his gut, he wanted to tell Dream about everything on his mind, but that would make things worse.

_ It would make things worse for the both of us _ , George thought. Lightning flashed again, igniting the room in a spark of white light. _ 1\.  _ Dream’s face was pulled into a slight frown, his eyes flying across George’s.  _ 2. _

“What are you thinking about?” Dream asked, face still pulled into a frown.  _ 3. _ George looked away, not knowing what to say. 

“How I want,”  _ you. How I want to call you mine. _ “Ice-cream.”

_ 4. _

Thunder cracked through the still silence.  _ 4 miles _ .

Dream laughed, looking back up to George’s face. Getting lost in thought, he heard his friend offer, “...What about this, I can tell you what I’m thinking about, then if you feel more comfortable, you can tell me what’s going on in your head.”

“...Alright,” George met Dream’s dark amber eyes waiting for him to gather his thoughts.

“...When I was younger my sister would teach me how to count between the lightning and thunder. She would count  _ so slow _ , but everytime she counted the right amount,” Dream looked out towards the window, a fond smile splayed across his face, “I’d always ask why she counted, she would always answer ‘ _ because the thunder is trying to keep up with the lightning _ ’.”

Dream looked back at George, who hadn’t lifted his eyes away from his friend’s. “That was when I was 6, she was 8. We would see the first drops of rain hit the windows and we’d book it out into the backyard, tugging on our rain boots on the way out.

“I can still hear our mother yelling after us to not get muddy, but each and every time, we’d come back in with our clothes soaked through with mud,” George didn’t know where this was going, but he still soaked up all the words, stowing them away in a safe place in his mind.

“The last time I ever went out into the rain and just…felt at peace was 12 years ago…” His friend looked down at his lap, George waited patiently for him to continue. “I stopped going out when she got sick, it just didn’t feel right.”

His eyes widened a little in shock, George didn’t expect Dream to tell him something so personal. He could only respond with an “I’m sorry…”.

Dream looked back up to him, “What for? She got sick and it wasn’t treatable. That was really the only memory I have of her, come to think of it...”

George felt his eyes watering for the man in front of him. His friend had laid an insecurity out in front of him, trusting that he would listen. His hand found its way to Dreams, needing him to know that he felt so,  _ so _ sorry. Dream’s hand squeezed back, knowing what he was trying to say, his eyes starting to tear up as well. George found himself pulling Dream in for a hug, as well. Strong arms wrapped around his waist reeling him in.

Some time had passed, the occasional downpour of rain and thunder the only sounds in the house. They pulled away from one another, looking into each other’s eyes. George could feel Dream’s breath hitting his face. His eyes betrayed him and darted down to Dream’s lips, it only lasted a milli-second before he looked back up.

He felt Dream’s breath hitch, the air that was previously hitting his face now sucked back up. George could feel Dream closing the distance, their eyes both fluttering shut. The brit felt as though he needed to pinch himself to know that this wasn’t a dream anymore.

Running high on adrenaline, he didn’t back away, instead he kept getting drawn towards Dream. They stopped, lips almost brushing.

He heard Dream murmur, “You didn’t tell me what you were thinking about…”

His eyes met the man in front of him, they seemed to shine brighter than before.

“It’s hard to explain,” Words tumbled out of his mouth, whispering he continued, “...But I can show you…”

He saw his friend’s eyes widen slightly, understanding thrumming through the air. Then Dream closed the gap, his lips barely on Georges, as if he was uncertain. He found himself kissing a little harder, letting Dream know that he wanted this. He could feel Dream’s hand come up to the back of his neck, pulling him up and closer so their lips fit together better. 

His hands flew to Dream’s hair, one hand left his hair coming down to his arm. A little yelp escaped him, Dream pulled back. Concern flooded his face. George chuckled letting everything that just happened sink in.

“I just had to make sure,” He said sheepishly out into the quiet kitchen. Dream raised an eyebrow in question. “I...I had a dream where we kissed and, uh– I pinched myself to make sure this wasn’t a dream.”

Dream chuckled at that, his rich laugh filling the air. Once he calmed down, his face held a fond smile.

“I didn’t know you had dreams about me,” His friend- _Uh, more than friend…?_ \- stated. He felt his face explode into a flush, dipping his head away to catch his breath. Dream’s fingers lifted his chin back up to meet him again, “...I had a dream like that, too.”

“Dream can dream, would you look at that.” George’s voice was filled with so much fondness for the man in front of him. He listened as Dream let out a soft chuckle, his eyes fluttering closed when the distance between them closed again. This time the kiss was slower and filled with so much love. George knew then that if he needed to wait forever to be with the man in front of him, he would. 

He would do it a thousand times over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments, criticism, kudos, or even just having read this is amazing! Have a wonderful day/ night! <3


End file.
